SKiP BEAT LIES (ON HOLD)
by BlackRope2
Summary: There are situations where Kyoko, Ren or Sho have said or done somethings that could also be interpreted as lies; something they didn't mean, the complete opposite of what they wanted to say, do or felt. Lies E Lies Y Lies E Looking past the lies, there's always some truth to it, you just have to open your eyes and look between the lines. Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat.
1. Chapter 1

I love you.

The morning sun was slowly rising, it was just the two of us. The rest of the neighbourhood still a sleep. The sun was illuminating the green scenery, as we were seated under a big oak tree. Just us. My small heart was not used to this as it pounded in my ears like crazy.

Turning to me, he had grabbed my small hands, pulled me up to my feet. He didn't let go and I didn't pull away. We were now standing face to face, the height difference noticeable, the pink on my cheeks visible. His blond hair glowing like the sun behind him, that I could no longer see.

"Won't you come with me?" He asked, coming close to begging. Who was this? The way he looked at me, spoke to me and held me was different. It looked like he was afraid to lose me, afraid to hurt me; like I was fragile and if he held any tighter or talked any louder, I would wither away.

"I love you, Kyoko," he breathed, and for the first time I could see the love in his eyes. It was bright and blinding like the smiles he would occasionally shine my way. "Won't you come with me?" He repeated.

Tears raced down my face as the words he spoke filled my ears, body and were overflowing. I went through so much, I stood by him no matter what and now I could rest. He loved me back.

He loved me back.

The silent tears turned into sobs as I threw my body at him. Sending the two of us to the green ground, I was cushioned by his larger frame below me.

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted the answer he was still waiting for as I wrapped my small arms around his neck, his hands around my waist, and my head nodding uncontrollably like a bobble head.

In that moment I was truly happy, we were happy.

Thoughts of those we would be leaving behind didn't matter. At this single moment in time nothing mattered but him and I. Was this the beginning of the rest of my life? The fairy tale ending to my tragic story?

My happily ever after?

Like the school girl I was; I was hung up on his love for me. The warning bells ringing in my ears I ignored, the intuition in my guts I paid no attention to.

He loved me back.

His love for me had now become my new armour against life, as I thought that I needed nothing but him.

We will get through life together.

I happily followed him to the big city. Just like I would have followed him to the ends of the earth. A smile on my lips, our hands intertwined and a vague promise for the future.

... ~**~ ... ~**~... ~**~...

"So it seems you brought her only for taking care of you, and doing your household keeping?" A voice I wasn't so familiar with asked. What did she know about our growing love? Nothing was the answer.

"It's not what it seems." Of course not. He was going to correct her, set her straight as she misunderstood. It may have looked that way; I took care of the household troubles while he focused on work, but I was more than that to him. He may have said it once that he loved me, but that just showed how much it meant. He wasn't the type to say the words loosely but he meant them.

"Since we were children she was like this," that wasn't clearing the misunderstanding but he wasn't done yet.

"I gave her the option to choose, and that girl came here on her own will." Of course I came on my own free will, he said he loved me, he said he needed me. "Since I hate any other work..." Was I nothing but a personal worker to him?

"If it were up to my parents, they would have ignored what I wanted and tried to marry me off to her." What he wanted? Wasn't being here; being with me, us living together what he wanted?

"That makeup-less, unattractive girl..." The spell that he had on me broke, the armour that I had built based on his love for me shattered. That just proved how weak his love for me was.

What did I have, what have I achieved throughout my life?

The one time he said he loved, I had clung to that and used his words as an excuse, to toss my life aside and cater to him and his needs alone. Thoughts of myself, what I sacrificed, what I wanted, I always dismissed and told myself to not get too greedy. He was enough, he was what I wanted and needed; he was my everything.

"To me you were my everything." I whispered to the closed door and to the man that had broken me. He did what my own mother and jealous women failed to do; he broke me and showed me exactly what I was worth to him.

Nothing.

Love Huh? I gave so much meaning and faith to that simple word, and look at where I am now. A 16 year old with barely an education. Living in a large apartment and barely making the pay. Alone and heart broken with no one to turn to.

Turning my head one more time to the closed door, I let my tears fall for the man that turned me into nothing. Making my way out to the harsh reality, I needed to open my eyes and see what his words truly meant.

I love you.

You lied.

A/N: Please don't kill me for starting this while I still have other stories that need updating but, I couldn't help it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

You don't belong here.

"What do you think show-business needs? Only people with talent can survive!"

"What's with this uproar Sawara-san?"

After coming down from a meeting with the boss, I had found myself walking straight into a scene I saw so many times.

"I see... so, she wants to get into show-business, even though she doesn't show any enthusiasm or interest."

Man and woman of all ages and shape, would waltz into the company under the false guise of wanting to be a star; yet they were just another crazed fan, now turned stalker. Seeing that I had a couple of minutes to spare, I had held a helping hand in getting rid of one at the moment. She was a young girl in her teens, ridicules bright hair and something in her eyes that I never bothered to look at for far too long.

People like her, coming here with a purpose of tormenting their favourite idol did not belong here at all.

... ~**~ ... ~**~ ... ~**~ ...

Walking through the hallways of the company I worked for, I never expected to bump into the young girl I had helped kick out a couple of days ago.

I had seen her as she sat outside the doors of LME, waiting. Did she think it was that easy... show determination, dedication and fame would come rolling in?

Bumping into her, it was shoulder against forehead as she didn't pay attention to where she was heading. Papers flew out of her hands and flattered to the cold floor. She sounded apologetic but one glance at my face, she reflected shock and then a calm façade.

What was her reasoning for wanting to join show business, when she clearly didn't have an interest?

"To make Sho Fuwa regret his words!"

Her answer was beyond me. Did this Sho Fuwa perhaps break her heart and now she's looking for pay back?

There were people out their that dedicated their life to show-business. Worked hard, had talent and focused on nothing but show-business. Out of all those people, only a few made it and others lived with the lost years and regrets.

She was a young girl, still had years of mistakes to make and learn from. However, choosing to throw her life aside for that simple reason and motivation angered me. Was she willing to loose years of youth because of a simple boy?

Looking down at the small girl picking up scattered papers, I had pulled her up by her small hand. Locking eyes with her, hostility was in the air.

"You don't belong here."

She ignored my words and ventured forward.

She made it.

The crazy president even created a whole new section, to cater to her and people like her in show-business. She begun making friends, she became well known by the stuff. She threw herself into acting by even attending acting lessons.

All for him?

... ~**~ ... ~**~ ... ~**~ ...

It was quiet.

The sun outside had set aside, leaving space for the moon to shine. I was alone, making my way to where I needed to be.

Just below the staircase, a blue glint glowed in the moonlight.

Picking up the small gem. Happy memories of an identical rock, a green forest, a blue flowing river and a small cry baby in ponytails flooded my vision.

How long had it been since I last saw her?

Years.

How long had it been since I went there?

Months.

How long had it been since I thought about her?

Weeks.

"COOOORRRNNN!" A loud scream along with the crying girl descending down the stairs, my heart did the same. The sudden heart drop had frozen my body as she searched the ground in tears. Crying out a name that only one person in the entire universe called me by.

Was it her? Could it be her?

"Kyoko-chan." I breathed her name as she finally noticed my presence. There it was, that thing I had not looked at during our first encounter. That glint in her eyes that I remembered from that child. It was there; the glint of someone that had experienced things beyond her years.

As that little girl; it was the pain of losing a mother and fear of abandonment.

What was it now?

I intended to find out.

Holding up the rock in my fist, she had flew to my side as she caressed the fallen gem.

"Oh corn, I'm so sorry I dropped you."

It was her.

I could feel it, just as my heart had begun fluttering to the sound of her voice, as she spoke about the original owner of the stone. The fairy prince she be friended, the younger me in a time when I was still so pure and innocent; a being that exuded life and warmth.

Her motivations to join show-business may not have changed, but my anger from earlier had lessened.

If it was that Kyoko from my happy memories, then I wanted her to be nowhere else but here.

Reflecting on it; she even seemed happy to be here. She had a friend and people that cared about her. She was away from that boy, and close by for me to protect her for the missed years.

You don't belong here.

That was no longer true.

...

A/N: For the silent readers, I would a hundred percent appreciate it if you guys read my stories on wattpad. (If you already have an account that is) XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chicken run.

IT SUCKS!

Thanks to Shoutarou, I'm banned from this TV station forever!

I just blew a great opportunity!

On top of that, he grabbed my breasts in front of everyone!

And he made fun of my looks twice!

What was I thinking? How could I have been attracted to him for even one second? I'm such an idiot! I'm so stupid that I deserved to be punished. I was so blind and never saw what he truly was; an egotistic and selfish boy.

It wasn't fair. I thought as I heard the crowd shout and chant his name. I see... these were the rules when it came to show-business; he's a star and his songs are always on top charts, while I'm just an amateur with no connections.

Watching him on stage as he glistened brighter than I have ever seen him before, I stood in the shadows in my chicken suit. Envious of the glorious spot that he stood on, the blinding spotlight that not many hand the chance to stand on. Envious of the brightness that welcomed him and shunned me away.

How was I going to reach the level he was on by playing a chicken? A chicken who's identity was only known behind the scenes. A chicken who could be played by anyone; a chicken that had no face to praise.

The brighter he shined and glowed, the darker the shadow embraced me. I couldn't watch any longer, like the chicken suit I wore, I ran. I turned around and ran from the glorious spotlight that burned my pride as a woman, disintegrated my self esteem and little confidence I had.

Chicken run.

... ~**~ ... ~**~ ... ~**~ ...

I now found myself in a hallway I have never been before, in close distances to a man I did not want to be around; one of the two people that irritated me to no end.

He sat on a bench excluded from others, the dim light illuminating his troubled features.

Alone.

That was so unlike him, he was almost always surrounded by people. Almost always with his manger that I held no hatred towards.

Run, chicken run.

I wanted nothing to do with him. He was a man that hide behind his true self and presented a false façade. He might have been able to fool all of Japan with his sweet smiles, but he couldn't fool me. The more radiantly he smiled at someone, the more cautious that person needed be.

His smiles were like a mirror that reflected the opposite of his true feelings.

Embodying the suit I wore, I turned and tried to make a run for it. I was already plagued by the idiot in my past, I didn't need the demon in the present.

Oh how useless it was as the suit squeaked, and alerted you of my presence. Oh how useless it was as you stood up and made your way to me.

I was caught by you, I was caught by your stare and the unusual mood you carried. It was heavy and dark, it was like the world around you was crumbling to an end.

Opening my mouth, I had angered you. You looked up at me with eyes that wanted my blood in your hands. It was scary, terrifying, I drowned in my tears as I threw myself to the ground, and begged for your forgiveness at your feet.

"I'm so sorry! It's only because I hate you so much that I unintentionally said such terrible things!"

You held your stomach as you laughed; from ear to ear and eyes turned into thin lines.

That was real. In that moment you were yourself, open and carefree.

The anger from earlier had vanished as you showed me your maturity, talked about how there was no reason to be mad any longer, not after how I had apologized so passionately in your eyes. You showed me a side that I hadn't seen before, as you shouldered part of the responsibility for hiding the truth in the first place.

Everyone has something that they don't want others to know.

I did too, I had things I didn't want people to know, but you let me know your problem. Even if it was as simple as not knowing what type of dance tentekomai was. You showed me a side that no other knew about. You let me know things that others didn't know, like your past history with failure in show-business. The numerous jobs that you got fired from, as you lost count on your fingers.

I had totally lost control whenever he had appeared before me, if I continued to act this way... will I ever be able to walk where the sun is shining so brightly?

Despite not liking you from our first encounter, I had helped you. I had gave you my knowledge of what a tentekomai dance was.

The smile you graced me with as you thanked me, was knew to me. It was bright, warm and true. It wasn't a fake like many before.

I saw the small troubles you faced, I heard all the failures you had in the past. You inspired me to stay and stand my ground. If I wanted to beat that guy, if I wanted him to regret his words, if I wanted him to regret his actions, if I wanted to shine like the sun had nothing on me, I needed to stop running.

Chicken run.

I didn't think so, chicken stay was more like it.

I planned to do well with this job, and if a chicken would be all I would amount to, then I would embrace the suit like a second me.

Like a chicken, I would run forward.

Chicken run.

It was true.

I was a chicken running to the top.

...

A/N: For the silent readers, I would a hundred percent appreciate it if you guys read my stories on wattpad. (If you already have an account that is) XD


	4. Chapter 4

I don't need you.

That day it was late at night as I snuck past people, avoiding eye contact to just make it to my apartment in one piece.

She hadn't called, she hadn't texted or even left a voice message. It wasn't like her and I was honestly getting worried. She was naïve, an airhead and she can easily be fooled. I had Looked up to the apartment window, the lights were off at that hour, so unlike her.

Did my fan girls find out I was living with her and attacked her? Did some dangerous man lure her in some dark alley and she's fighting for her life in some unknown place?

I may have acted indifferent when matters involved her, but I honestly wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for her. There were days I thought about giving up and begging my parents to take me back, but her encouraging words, never wavering feelings always pushed me forward.

And here I was now.

I had made it, my name was known by thousands, I was loved by millions. I had all the money I wanted, the fame I worked for and the love I always deserved. Life couldn't have been better.

It's time I sent her back home.

Opening the door and looking inside her bedroom, I had expected to find her asleep on her bed as she tried to wait for me. I had expected her to open her eyes and happily greet me. Instead, I was met with an empty room. The bed was made, the room was clean but the small personal belongings she had on display were gone. Opening the closet, her clothing was gone. Nothing but a small paper on the bed waited for me.

"I heard what you said. I thought about it and realised I am to blame. I always told you I loved you, I always acted like I was special to you. I got ahead of myself and planned for a future you never wanted. I'm sorry I pushed my feelings onto you."

Heard what I said?

Was that really her? I was told that a young girl had brought me food, but I never received the food. Was that her? Was she there as I spoke to my manger?

"You made it. You can have whatever and whomever you want. I'm sure you don't need me." The letter ended with her last words to me not providing any clue as to where she may have gone.

Damn right I didn't need her.

Her sudden disappearance shocked me, but I didn't need her. Leaving me without saying anything to my face pissed me off. I wanted to see her one more time so I could conform her words.

I don't need you; I never have.

... ~**~ ... ~**~ ... ~**~ ...

"...we must find another girl quickly."

"I have a person in mind."

Only the hair style and hair colour changed. But can it lead to such a huge transformation? If it's true...even if I had bumped into her on the streets, I might not have been able to recognize her.

I was now staring at a face I knew too well yet somehow I didn't. The paused screen displayed a picture of a happy girl smiling from some commercial; a smile I saw all the time. The smile she showed me when I did something simple for her; like thank her for doing my homework.

Her face, different yet the spitting image of the girl I lost, or more like ran away. Ever since that night, I still had not seen or heard from her.

Did I care about her whereabouts? No, but the fact that she left ME was unheard of. I was the ONE that was supposed to do the leaving. Show her some affection, get her addicted to me, enslaved by me and act indifferent, before making it big and tossing her aside.

What the hell was this?

She left ME, I didn't need her, yet I still thought about her. She was a sickness I needed to get rid of. I was sure the cure would come when I would be the one to leave her. I'll make her realize that no matter how much you try... you still won't get rid of me so easily.

I didn't need her; she needed me.

... ~**~ ... ~**~ ... ~**~ ...

She had shown up, done her job perfectly and paid no attention to me. There was no difference when she was in or out of character as glares were all that was sent my way, or the special moments she looked at me with empty eyes. There was no ounce of affection in the looks she gave me, the fake smiles she shone to me or the distance she kept between us.

I had always thought that she was the one who understood me best in the whole world. I also thought that I was the one who understood her the best too. That is, until today, as I watched her turn a cold shoulder and walk out of my sight and out of my reach.

Rather than her begging me to take her back, she had turned her back to me. Rather than plead to me with teary eyes, she had stared at me with stone cold and empty ones. Rather than beg at my feet, she had stood tall as she graciously walked away.

Remember when I said I loved you.

I lied.

Remember when I said you needed me.

I hoped.

You leaving me on my own; I didn't need you to cook for me, I didn't need you to clean for me. I didn't need you to take care of me or support me. I paid people to do all those things and had fans that stood by me with their undying love and support.

"I don't need you!"

I just missed you.

Sometimes wanted your company, wanted your encouraging words, as you were the only one who knew exactly what to say to me.

Stuck to the ground; unable to move or chase after you. Tongue tied; unable to yell or shout my protests to you leaving me. I stood there as I watched your pink clad back get further and further away from me.

I don't need you.

I lied.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not angry.

She had called but I was working, for the 5 minutes brake I had, I chose to listen to what she may have wanted to say to me.

She sounded urgent, in need of help and since I knew she was that little girl from long ago, I did what I have never done before; I called her back. She didn't pick up.

Strange.

I called again, just to make sure I had called the first time. She didn't pick up.

There was nothing more I could do.

Should I text her?

No, that was something The Tsuruga Ren didn't do. I had already called back, that was enough of out of character behaviour for now.

Being called back to set, I tried to forget about her. I needed to focus and she was a distraction. In a blur, work was finished, I had dropped my manger off and I found myself at home, still thinking about her.

Thinking about calling her; I contemplated on whether I should or shouldn't.

The sweet memories of her clouded my judgement. The need to hear her voice and know that she was okay, that I was still of use to her, but mostly, the desire to hear her voice overwhelmed me.

I stared at my cellphone on the coffee table. The next minute I found my hand extending towards the phone, I found my fingers searching for her number that I had saved.

And now I was holding my breath in, phone to my ears as it rung louder than ever. My heart beating faster than ever. The hair on my body, standing taller than ever. Was it always this nerve wracking when calling someone?

The first ring.

I thought maybe this wasn't a good idea. I knew who she was, but she didn't who I was. I shouldn't be trying to get close to her, she was sharp and when her sharp point would be direct at me; I knew she could slice the truth out of me.

That's not want I wanted.

The second ring.

I thought she might have been busy. Busy planning on ways to make that boy regret what he did and said to her. Busy spending her time thinking and doing things for others and instead of herself.

The third ring.

She picked up, her voice bringing calm to my wondering mind, bringing calm to my overworked body and making my heart beat just a tad faster than before.

"H-hello."

She didn't know it was me, I could hear the hesitation in her voice. There were noise in the background but her voice was clear as day and warm as the rising sun.

Sitting alone in my dark apartment, I found myself smiling for no reason, calmer than when meditating.

I wanted to talk longer, hear nothing but her voice, immerse myself in her life.

Like drenching me with ice cold water was his voice, his egotistic ways of talking still present. Unlike the gentleman I was perceived to be, he brought me to my childish ways. Why was she with him?

Despite my age, I felt like a teenage boy getting jealous because his crush was talking to other guys. Like a teenage boy, I wanted to smoothly announce that she belonged to me now, I wanted to mark her, keep him away from her and keep her away from him and others.

The suddenly cold apartment was filled with the beeping tone as the phone call came to a halt. He had hung up on me, he had overlooked what he was to her now; nothing and still wedged himself in her life.

She let him.

I wanted someone to blame for his presence in her life. She could have avoided him, ignored him but she didn't.

Like a teenage boy not ready to accept the truth, I placed the blame elsewhere.

I was now mad at her.

... ~**~ ... ~**~ ... ~**~ ...

"REN-SAMA!" Like a hurricane, she jumped me and straight into my open arms.

I hugged the little girl with golden locks to distract myself from the one with the brown orbs. I didn't want to let it show.

"Ah...I'm... I'm sorry about that time... that phone call..." Despite my efforts to keep it down, she had sensed it. I could read her just as easily as she could read me.

"I heard...your message, because according to you, the one being rude was that childish guy, not you. So there's no need to take it to heart. I'm... not... angry at all." I shined brighter than all the suns in the universe combined.

"Did your plan succeed?"

"I did not go to ruin Shou's pv!"

That was a stab to the control I tried to up hold. She spent her days thinking about him, made career choices because of him, yet she didn't have the heart to do what she planned from the beginning?

Was the whole thing about making him regret just an excuse to follow him, think about him? They no longer had any connections; he cut them all off. Was this her way of still being linked with him in some way?

"It wasn't because of revenge that I participated."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, the drop of rain that broke the dam, the words that made me lose control.

In the that single moment, the persona I tried to uphold fell, crushed and burned.

I wasn't angry.

I was furious.

...

A:N/ Just found out that I could add pictures in chapters (On Wattpad; the picture disappears on Fanfiction). XD

"A picture says a thousand words."

I feel like the picture just adds more layers to the chapter, so from know on I plan to add some (On Wattpad). XD


End file.
